Two Drops of Heaven, Two Drops of Hell
by Hakanaku
Summary: One seduced guard later,and the loyal servants of the church rued the day they found and raised those two demons laying next to the body of their priestess.
1. Their beginning, her end

Ugh. so short. Well, this is the introduction to the story, so I am sorry.

SO SORRY. VERY SORRY. It might seem a bit confusing (bleh) but It will be better as the story goes on.

_In nomine patris, et filii, et __spiritus __sanct__i- _In name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.

I will never own hetalia.

* * *

><p>The enormous, elevated walls of the fetid cavern echoed the cries of the petite woman, creating a bellow that could burst eardrums. Water, amongst other liquids, <em>drip-drop<em>ped throughout the vast emptiness, surrounding the many faces carved into the walls, and left the impression of tears. The woman howled one last time before collapsing.

This was the tomb of their ancestors, their gods; the ones who had been watching over the holy church for years. So why hadn't they protected the only things that kept her sane? She didn't know.

Two miniature bundles rested in front of her. She picked up both bundles, sobbing dejectedly. These two bundles were the cadavers of her two babies, stillborn. They were slowly decomposing, having been out in the snow for three days now. The woman gasped for air, the rancid smell choking her. Her shoulders shook as she coughed out the intake of rotten air.

Placing the twins back on the floor, she clutched the small basket, and stood. It contained food –untouched- ,water, herbs, and crystal bottles filled with poisons and potions of all kind. She found a small, rounded stone, and sighed. Placing the water inside, she opened a bottle of golden liquid, which had small particles of some kind of berry. These ingredients had been hard to get. They were forbidden in the holy city, as they were elements of taboo.

"_In nomine patris, et filii, et __spiritus __sanct__i__. _I place in this mix: Honey, for sweetness, with moonseed, for poison." She chanted, pouring the mix inside the rock. Lifting a small flower, she crushed it with a large boulder she found beside her. One by one, she added everything, from poisonous plants, to beautiful flowers.

Lifting the twins once more, she discarded their bundles, throwing their bodies inside of the mix. Turning, she mashed everything together, gagging at the sounds of small, brittle bones breaking under the pressure. When she was finished, she lifted the rock which held the mix, and walked over to the side of the cave, where numerous faces were carved into the jagged rock. One, in particular, stood out from the others. Its expression was stoic and emotionless, whilst the others seemed jubilant and at joyful. Sliding her fingers over the face, she found a small, jagged stone.

"It must be done. My life for theirs." The woman mumbled, grabbing the stone and pointing it towards her heart.

"My life for theirs. My life for theirs. I give my life for theirs!" She shouted, piercing through her flesh with a gruesome _splat_.

As she fell, the mix began to glow. The woman, paralyzed, spent her last moment watching as the mix returned to normal, and the cries of her children filled the cave because they were _alive, alive, oh God alive._

And that was enough for her.


	2. Two drops of Heaven

Almost Immediately, Here's chapter 2!

I SWEAR next chapter will be longer.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Asked the Frenchman, looking around. The sky was gray and cloudless, and fog surrounded them, making everything invisible. The ground was white and slippery, no doubt because of the snow.<p>

"I know what I'm doing, Git!" Yelled the Englishman, angrily stomping on the snow covered floor. Currently, they were on a mission to find the Priest's missing wife, who had recently given birth. The children, unfortunately, had been stillborn. The Englishman, Arthur, had gotten a small glimpse at the children before they were taken away. Two small boys with Jet black hair. Sighing, Arthur turned to where the Frenchman, Francis, stood.

"I don't think she's here. Let's go back to our camp, and we'll see what we do from there. I bet Tino is quite concerned." He said, fixing the position of fur jacket he currently wore. Francis nodded.

"_Oui_. I could use some of the meat stew he promised for dinner. And I'm sure Marivelle is quite worried for me too." The Frenchman said, smiling as he mentioned the girl he currently bedded with. Arthur scowled, turning.

"Bloody frog, don't even mention that wench! I don't care about you and your- Wait, what's that?" Arthur said, pausing in the middle of his rant as he noticed a small opening in a large stone wall. Francis turned to where he was intently staring.

"That, _Mon cher_, is a cave!" Francis happily stated. Arthur nodded, striding towards the cave with difficulty. As he reached the entrance, he wrinkled his nose in revulsion.

"What is that horrid smell?" he asked, grabbing his handkerchief and covering his nostrils with it. Walking further inside, he froze in his tracks.

Francis walked in behind him, slamming full speed into his rigid back.

"Ow. What are you just standing there for?" Francis muttered, rubbing his now hurting shoulder. He once again followed the Englishman's gaze, his eyes widening.

Lying in a broken heap, was the priestess. A frozen lake of rusty blood covered and surrounded her ice battered body. A basket lay next to her, holding empty bottles. In front of her, a circular rock stood. From where they stood, they could see two small bundles, discarded on the floor.

"I-is that really...?"Arthur neared the body, gulping as he confirmed the suspicions of the identity of the body. He turned; ready to run out of the gory cave, when he heard a small cry.

No, scratch that, _two _small cries.

Francis slowly sauntered towards the circular rock, swallowing thickly. When he could finally see the contents of the rock, he nearly fainted.

"A-Arthur! Th-there's children here!" He shouted, immediately reaching for the two naked babies. Their skin was stark white, yet their cheeks were ruby. On one, a tuft of wheat colored hair surrounded his tiny head, and on the other, longer, lighter hair grew around his scalp. They were both indubitably twins, as they had almost the same face. They both squirmed in the Frenchman's hold. Arthur quickly reached his side, taking the larger boy into his own arms.

"What are they doing here of all places?" Arthur asked, sliding off his thick coat to cover the child with it. Francis mimicked his actions, making sure the child he held was nice and warm.

"I'm not sure…...Poor things. The Priestess must have been delirious and taken them from someone." Francis murmured, looking at the child with pity in his eyes. Arthur did the same, sighing.

The boy in his arms squirmed a bit before opening his eyes. Arthur gasped. The baby's eyes were blue, as blue as the sky and the sea. When the baby's eyes stared into his own, he swore his heart skipped a beat. The child giggled, flashing a toothless baby smile.

"…Should we name them?" Arthur asked, rocking the child back and forth. Francis paused for a bit before nodding.

"I don't see why not." He mumbled, looking over at Arthur. Arthur thought for a moment before smiling softly.

"…Alfred." He said, staring as the Frenchman looked down at the child in his own arms.

"…._Mathieu._" Francis said, nodding over to Arthur. Arthur furrowed his massive eyebrows.

"Matthew? Alright."

"No, no, _Mathi-_"The Frenchman said, only to be cut off by Arthur's angry voice.

"I know what you said! But I don't speak frog, so to me, he's Matthew." Arthur snapped, turning back to the child.

"Come on, let's get them back to the cabin before they –or we- freeze." Arthur commanded, running towards the camp they had set up. Francis agreed, running after him.

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait. Explain all of this again, will you?"<p>

"We've told you countless times, Tino! We found a cave, where the Priestess died, and we found these two babies there with her." Francis mumbled, watching as his woman fussed over the two babies, attempting to feed them. It was amusing to watch how, as she almost got the spoon into Matthew's mouth, he'd turn his head, whilst Alfred would spit the food in his mouth back out onto the woman's apron.

His attention was drawn to the other men when Arthur's palm connected harshly with the back of his head.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his silky hair. Tino shook his head.

"I said that wasn't very informative." Tino said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh dear. I sure hope the Priestess passed peacefully, at least. God bless her soul, and may he take her into heaven." Tino sighed, lifting Alfred out of Marivelle's lap and tenderly patting his back. The baby burped and laughed, bouncing slightly. Arthur reached for him, sitting Alfred down on his knee. Francis also took Matthew (After Tino had burped him, of course) and placed him on his hip.

"Now comes the hard part; telling the Priest of the loss." Arthur heaved a sigh. Alfred mumbled something in incoherent baby talk, bouncing giddily on Arthur's leg, almost tumbling onto the wood floor.

"Oh no, you don't. Come here." Arthur said, gathering the struggling toddler into his arms and standing.

"It's getting late. I'm going to turn in for the night." He said, thanking Tino and walking to his bedroom. Francis turned to Marivelle, smirking and handing Matthew to Tino. Tino took the child and looked away, blushing furiously as Francis kissed the girl, leading her to his room.

"You poor thing… Huh?" He mumbled, lifting hair from Matthew's sweaty neck. A small mark, shaped like a star, only backwards, was there. He'd never seen anything like it before. He frowned before he set Matthew down onto his lap, and sighed.

"Oh well, I'm sure it's just a birthmark." He muttered before standing and walking to his room, Matthew in his arms.

* * *

><p>Please Review~ It helps my confidence.<p> 


End file.
